Clan:The Divide
"Respect is earned. Loyalty is proven" |##########|-----------|##########| |##########|-----------|##########| |###|-----------------------|###|------------ |###|-----------------------|###|------------ |##########|-----------|##########| |##########|-----------|##########| ------------|###|-----------|###|------------ ------------|###|-----------|###|------------ |##########|-----------|###|------------ |##########|-----------|###|------------''' Skill Firm This is a World 23 clan (F2P W105), founded on the 22nd October 2009. The clan was founded by dan_robson1; the clan chat is "Skill Firm", and the account in position of Leader is also owned by dan_robson1. The clan started with a small group of friends but has grown rapidly over the past couple of months. The current number of members registered on our external forums (www.skillfirm.tk) is 249 (as of 22 June 2009.) We regularly have new members hopping into the CC and therefore we are constantly growing. This clan is a level 3-138 Community Clan. We host events like God Wars (Bandos more often than not) and the King Black Dragon. There is an optional "clan uniform" which consists of a cream hat and boots which some of our members choose to wear while skilling. The clan website is www.skillfirm.tk Members need to register on it in the "Member's Application" section in order to achieve a rank in the in-game CC. The criteria is as follows: 10 forums posts (to show you have a basic knowledge of our external forums) and 2 weeks in-game activity. The Ranks are Clan Member > Veteran Member > Moderator > Council > High Council & Leader. Moderators + can kick players from the CC if they are judged as being unruly (this is judged by our rules which are listed below this paragraph.)Before being kicked, you will always receive 2 warnings. If you then proceed to commit another offence you will be temporarily banned from the CC for 1 hour. The only exception to this isif you are on the 'trouble members' list, you will be kicked upon receiving your second warning. Feel free to join back again after. The Rules 1) No Racist or Homophobic Language (or anything which relates to this.) -We feel this rule is paramount as we have a wide range of culture and ethnicity. 2) No spamming in the chat (3 lines same/similiar text.) This is simply what we have decided to consider as spam. -For example, the classic "@@@" repeated 3 times would be an instant kick. -Example 2, repeating the word "lol" 3 times on separate lines within a small period of time. 3) Please do not advertise our clan in any other CCs. You may be kicked if we deem it necessary. 4) Please don't ask for a Clan Rank. -You must simply apply on the forums 5) Do NOT ask for kicks. 6) Please refrain from using offensive language or avoiding the censor. 7) Try not to deliberately disrespect other clan mates (it can lead to arguments and the like.) 8) Do your best not to disturb the peace, E.G. Arguing over pointless stuff. 9) Basically, all Jagex rules apply in the Clan Chat (as well as a few of our own as you have read above.) '''Event Rule: (When we start hosting events) the above rules apply to the events -When the event leader is speaking, please listen. If you talk, it becomes very unhelpful and annoying and may result in a warning. -There are no requirements to come to our events (unless they require it, E.G. 70 Strength for the GWD.) However, a Combat Level higher than 100 is highy recommended for combat orientated events. Upcoming events No events currently in progress. Skill firm competition (xc) Hey guys we hold a xc competition every week. The aim is to gain the most xp in the time period given in the skill chosen by the previous weeks winner. How to enter 1) Ok you need to be ranked on high scores to take part in competition so we have proof of your starting xp. 2) If you have not already registered on our clan forums, they can be found at: www.skillfirm.tk 3) Once you are registered, scroll down to the community section and click on xc competition. 4) Then just post your name and leave the mods to do the rest! Winners Congratulations to all winners! *''Note:Name might have been changed'' This weeks comp is Total Exp but it has already started, you will be able to join our next one. (30/07/2010) Reward The reward is that you get to choose next weeks skill also you have gained the most xp in skill firm in the chosen skill! Join "skill firm" for more details. Ranks Runehead Member List see runeheadfor more details. Leaders: Validus (also clan founder) Sk8rboi272 High council: Between time Mr Wow Sping Roborat Clan council: 1mmortal 1ty beats by me Dr Genka Luinor Run n Alch Moderators: Atomic Firm jizou omnibus Pk OwNz Slifer Xlr Veteran members: iTz Carn Naimba SeasonEmote XxDefence xX Members: 121pwnage allanmc BI4ck-Knight bishyp07 blobman265 cloud gtr Coolwlzard Cheese Nibz Dips Eat My Cluck epic dock98 Full Skila iTz Kawasaki Javed-Likes-Naan Jaxai King Merked mangoooooo Necro Skillz OpticalSam phillyx_0_x Ringbearer90 Sc1mz SF Pro-Fail SF Tria shirty boy15 SnipedownMLG Snowfox1234 the cool q Tasty Future Tismetrue Toksarams u0y t0g st1t x Lord Noob Ytr Is Poo *names may not be up to date* Members' Images purplephat.JPG|Jizou and Validus From skill firm PHATDAN.PNG|Validus the leader of skill firm loot gwd.JPG|Some loot from a skill firm bandos trip dancarn.JPG|SF Carnage and Validus Craz.png|This is Lunar Lemurr (Craz) From Skill Firm 7426_260168355429_577415429_9091396_7316990_n.jpg|Picture drwn by Jizou n676767667_1758.jpg|Avatar of Run n Alch vyres b6.jpg|Loot from vyrewatches vyres bulk 1.png|Loot from vyrewatches vyres bulk 2.jpg|Loot from vyrewatches vyres bulk 4.jpg|Loot from vyrewatches aquanites glitch.jpg|Ninja atk sc.jpg|Ivandis + 99 atk ge b4 bandos.jpg kill bakoo.jpg killin bakoo 2.jpg|WC glitch one cool looking staff.jpg|Run n Alch screeni of lvls.jpg rs body full.gif|Run n Alch sig3.jpg|Run n Alch, magicer of ivy Rs man.jpg|Run n Alch in rs classic.... str emote.jpg|Run n Alch str emote str ivy.jpg|Run n Alch's wc glitches :) vageta.gif|Vageta!! whip!.jpg|Run n Alch's whip drop weird maggie 1.jpg|Just a lil bug... skiller 703!.png Cheese.jpg|Cheese Nibz